Tears of a Demon or Angel?
by AsRealAsYouMakeIt
Summary: Kura moves to Japan after her father disappeared. Kura has many secrets that no one knows about, but will someone she meets at her new school figure her out?
1. Chapter 1

There are many things I don't understand. For instance, why my mother died, and my father disappeared, why I had to live with my abusive uncle, and why I had to move far away from my home to Japan, where I don't even know how to speak, let alone understand Japanese. It took a while, but after about a year, I could speak and understand the language fluently. See, I am American. About two years ago, my mother died of a mysterious disease. After another year, my father disappeared from society, leaving me in care of my uncle, Isshin.

My name is Rebecca, or Kura Kimura. My birthday is in February, although, I've never had a real birthday celebration. I have many secrets that no one knows, my parents didn't even, and I am hoping I never have to tell anybody. I will be attending Azumano Middle School; I'm only 14 after all. I've always been shy, too, so this does not help. I'm hoping, though, that this experience will help me understand at least _some_ of the things in my life… so why not give it a try?

My alarm clock rang in my ear, signaling 6:30. I hit it with my fist and got up, placing the school uniform on my bed while I went to the bathroom. I came out after doing the usual morning stuff.

A loud voice bellowed from downstairs. "KURA KIMURA! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND GET IT UP FOR YOU!" I sighed and grabbed my bag, heading downstairs and out the door, without and breakfast, lunch, or money. Welcome to my life.

I was forced to walk to school, and entered the doors of Azumano Middle at around 7:30. Everyone was in their groups talking, some of them stopped as I walked by, making me even more conscious and nervous. I have never been good around crowds. I just tried to ignore them and walked to the principal's office.

The principal gave me my schedule and told me to head off to my first class, math. I walked in and everyone looked at me. I handed the teacher my note from the office, and he nodded. In a soft voice he spoke. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I was shocked. Nobody has _ever_ asked me to speak, and when I have spoken, I've been beaten, so therefore, I didn't speak very often. I managed quickly to get out my name, though it didn't really seem to be that loud. "Kura Kimura".

"Well, Kura, you may sit next to Daisuke and Satoshi in the middle of the room, they should be able to help get you caught up." I nodded and quickly made my way down the isle with my head down.

I sat quietly for the rest of class, taking in the information Daisuke and Satoshi shared with me, nodding only every so often. Soon, class was over, and I gathered all of my things and headed to my next class.

I went to every class, encountering basically the same thing every time, and finally it was time for lunch. Once again, I sighed deeply. I was very hungry, but my uncle still neglected to feed me. I walked into the lunch room and spotted an empty table in the back. I quickly walked over to it and sat down, laying my head down, flinching a little.

Last night I accidentally dropped a dish I was washing, and my uncle slammed my head into the cabinet in punishment. I should have known better then to drop things. I deserve the punishment I get, at least, that's what I've been told. If I wasn't so clumsy, I wouldn't receive the punishments, but, I am, so I do

About fifteen minutes later, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Flinching, I snapped my head up to come face to face with Satoshi, the guy from my math class. He nodded towards the seat across from me. "Is anyone sitting there?" I just shook my head, and watched as he sat down. "Do you have anything to eat?" He asked me. I shook my head, why was he asking?

"You're pretty skinny, do you eat a lot?" As I stared in bewilderment at this blue haired boy, I shook my head, I was still afraid to speak. Then, to my absolute astonishment, I was handed a piece of bread. "Here, you need to eat something." I just nodded and stuffed it into my mouth. Finally, the sweet taste of food has reached me again.

I let out a week smile in which he returned. I wished this day would last forever, but I knew later tonight I would have to go home. The only thought that remained in my head all day was that I hoped tomorrow would be just as great.


	2. Chapter 2

To my disappointment and horror, school was over. The clock that hung above the school read 3:15. Students ran out of the school, in their fast attempt to get home. I took my time… I didn't want to go home. I knew my uncle would make up an excuse to pound me, and I would think it was my fault. After all, it usually was. I'd be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do the wrong thing, Say the wrong words. I could never get it right, and I deserved the punishments.

Sighing, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders. There were at least 4 large books in there, making it that much heavier. I trudged along on the pavement, making my way home.

The time was now 3:30 and I just entered my house. The television was on, screaming obscenities of who knows what. Beer bottles lay all over the floor and counters. He was home. I started picking up the bottles, for I knew he would scold me if I didn't. The air reeked disgustingly of vomit and the alcohol that was consumed.

I heard heavy footsteps and soon, my uncle emerged from the family room. I avoided eye-contact, and continued picking the bottles up. My face had now probably drained all of its color as the fear overcame me. I felt a stiff, rough, _large_ hand lay harshly on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Yourlate. Wherthe 'ell have you beenbitch?" my uncle slurred, his voice gradually rising.

"I-I'm sorry… I had to walk home from school. And my bag was heavy an-…"

SMACK

His heavy hand came in contact with my cheek. Tears threatened to fall, but I know that would only come to worse conclusions.

"DID I _TELL YOU_ YOU COULD SPEAK, HO?" He boomed, emphasizing 'tell you'.

I shook my head, and looked at the floor.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I DIDN'T. YOU, SLUT, PUT THIS FAMILY TO SHAME. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR MOTHER KEPT YOU, BUT YOUR FATHER WAS DAMN SMART TO LEAVE." This got you angered, but you still said nothing, knowing you would be able to get your rage out later.

_I'm putting this family to shame! He's the one getting drunk off of his ass and beating his sister's daughter. Honestly, Kura, I do not understand why you let him walk over you like that._ I rolled my eyes. Would you look at whose back?

**Yeah, well, _you_ try standing up to a strong drunk man who can't think for the life of him and doesn't care what the weapon is as long as it does damage.**

**_Oooh. She's gotcha there._**

Okay, great. The voices are officially back, and I'm sitting here TALKING TO THEM AGAIN! mentally smacks self. It's not easy at all. I'm tempted to just walk away from the bastard and up to my room.

SMACK Crap… I wasn't listening again. Whatever it was, though, I probably deserved it.

Yes! Finally he left! I walked up to my room, closed the door quietly, and sat on the only thing that occupied this box. My hard, cold, small, _uncomfortable_, mattress. My uncle refuses to spend anything on me. So, I only have school, a uniform for school and home, and a bed. Yep, life sucks.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that I wasn't missing anything important or worth while.

Several hours later, waking from my dreamless sleep, I looked out of my window. The moon was in a certain point in the sky. I had a talent for telling what time of day or night it was by the sky. It was one of my favorite pastimes. The sky was wonderful.

Seeing the time, around… eh… 10:22, I got up. I opened my door slowly, and heard the loud snores above the commotion on the television. He was asleep; it was my time to escape.

I tiptoed down the stairs and opened the heavy oak door. The sky was dark blue, almost seeming black. The moon was the only light that was cast. I took a deep breath in and smiled at the fresh air. I walked to the middle of the road and looked up. Tonight was the first night in a long time.

For the first night in months, **I was free**.

I know it's short, but I'm trying my hardest to make them longer. I'll also try to get them out sooner.

Thanks to all of the people who messaged me as well! I appreciate it!


End file.
